Today's society is highly mobile. That is, individuals can move rapidly from one location to the next by utilizing automobiles, mass transit, bicycles, and the like. The advantages of communication any time and almost anywhere, advances in technology, and the affordability of wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, pagers, personal communications systems (PCS), and personal digital assistants (PDA) have resulted in a proliferation of wireless communication devices in this mobile society. As such, many more individuals, particularly children, teenagers, and the elderly, recognizing the many advantages in being able to initiate and receive calls while away from home, are being enrolled in ever-increasing numbers to wireless communication services.
To parents and guardians, outfitting their dependents with wireless communication devices provides a means for their dependents to call for help in an emergency and a means for parents and their dependents to stay in touch. Thus, telecommunications provides parents and guardians with technologically facilitated control and supervision of their dependents.
Unfortunately, a problem for users of wireless communication devices, and particularly for those seeking to find them, is the apprehension that occurs when the user of the wireless communication device is not available via the wireless device, i.e., an individual does not answer the device when it rings, the device is not functioning, or when wireless service is not available. In addition, mobility, the main advantage offered by a wireless communication device, is also a disadvantage in these situations. For example, the parent or guardian unsuccessfully seeking to locate their dependent via the wireless device may not know where their dependent is because by using a wireless device, a dependent is not required to be at a fixed location to communicate with his or her guardians.
Various techniques are being developed to locate wireless communication devices in response to the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) E-911 Phase II mandate. This mandate defines the accuracy of the location determination techniques, and sets forth a timeline as to when the technology is to be ready for aiding emergency workers in tracking down the location of a wireless phone from which a 911 call originated. These techniques encompass both network-based and handset-based equipment and processes. Currently, these techniques are not yet fully implemented. Moreover, these techniques involve costly enhancements to the communication network infrastructure and/or to the wireless communication devices. As such, these techniques are not practical for immediate implementation as a tool for parents and guardians to locate their dependents.
A location determination tool to be utilized by the general public should be readily accessed by authorized individuals, and safeguards should be implemented to secure sensitive personal information from unauthorized individuals. Moreover, the location information should be provided in a format that is readily interpreted by the authorized individual. Accordingly, what is needed is a location determination process for locating a wireless communication device that may be immediately implemented, take advantage of existing technology, and be readily interpreted by the appropriate individuals.